Peace between Leaf and Harmony
by Chivalricangel
Summary: The Uchiha clan are still alive and now have a village of their own, the Hidden Harmony. Sasuke is exchanged to maintain peace between the the two villages. But will Sasuke be able to keep peace when he has to balance pleasing the Leaf and wrestling away the woman he loves from a high ranking Leaf Shinobi.


**Authors note: **_This chapter is sought of like an introduction so it wont be very long._

Peace between Leaf and Harmony.

Chapter 1.

Prosperity had flooded over the Land of Fire, burning like an ever lasting light. Instead of a conflict between the Uchiha clan and the Hidden Leaf village the 3rd Hokage and the leader of the Uchiha clan had come to an agreement to split the protection of the land of Fire between them. Thus the Uchiha had constructed their own village, the Village Hidden in Harmony. A testament for the non violent solution reached. However the Uchiha clan had became much more powerful than the Hidden Leaf with the conquest of the Sound village and the Rain village, no one would be surprised if a conflict happened over the ownership of these terriotories. With this being said a high ranking official of Hidden Hamony Itachi Uchiha and the 6th Hokage of the Leaf Naruto Uzamaki had no intention of letting such a thing happen.

After the Uchiha had founded the Hidden Harmony village the Uchiha clan had kept Sasuke behind in the Leaf as a sign of good faith. He had developed strong relationships in the Leaf and especially in team. 7 However unimpressed with Sasuke's growth he was ordered to reside in Hidden Harmony. (Being unimpressed was the official reason, in actual fact it was too make sure his loyalties remained with the Uchiha.) Sasuke never really considered himself a member of Hidden Harmony and preferred living in the Leaf village with all of his friends. Nevertheless under the tutelage of his older brother he had become one of the strongest in the shinobi world and led the attack on the Hidden Sound. He had turned it into a very wealthy area, in fact these days he spent more time in the Hidden Sound than he did in the Hidden Harmony. But that was about to change. An exchange programme between the two villages sent Kakashi to Harmony, and Sasuke to the Leaf, in order to secure a good relationship between the two. Kakashi was sent because of his previous dealings with the Uchiha and Sasuke for his relationship with the Leaf.

"Sasuke your back!"

Sasuke had just stepped into the Hokage's office in the clothing he had worn in the start of Shippudden only to be tackled to the ground by his old best friend.

"Get of me dweeb"

Sasuke brushed Naruto of his back and rose to his feet and continued.

"Your supposed to be Hokage, you can't be acting like this any more"

"But I can't help it I'm so happy, I'm so happy so happy..."

His mumbling continued for a while and Sasuke too was happy to see his friend for he hadn't seen him for about 4 years. but it was interrupted by Neji Hyuga.

"Sasuke the Uchiha compound no longer remains and as a display of hospitality the Hyuga clan offers you a place to reside on your visit here."

"Ahh yes Sasuke Neji's offering you a home you should get a chance to see Sakura a lot then."

Naruto slurred his words, it would appear that he was drunk but it he was just overcome by happiness, not liquor. But Sasuke was intrigued by his statement though before Sasuke could work it out himself he was informed by Neji himself.

"The Hokage is correct , Sakura is soon to be my bride therefore it is highly probable that you willl come into frequent contact with your former teamate."

It was a quiet walk back to the Hyuga household with Neji. The moon lit up the summer sky reflecting of the sun as Sasuke reflected on his thoughts. The time away had made Sasuke long for Sakura. He never believed he would have the opportunity to see her again and he had grown tired of all the women the Uchiha hd thrown at him to the point being with Karin had been somewhat entertaining,but she had become irritating and had kicked her out of the sound village (his village) altogether. There was no way he was going to let her get out of his grasp now to an inferior clan like the Hyuga. He was sure she was going to be his wife in the end. However Sasuke was supposed to improve the relationship between the two villages he would never hear the end of it from Itachi if he had fucked it up because of a woman. He had to tread with care.

**Authors final note: **_I hope you enjoyed the start of my story. Tried to do something different with mixing some politics with romance. Let me no what you think of it in the comments:)_


End file.
